Dual Angels
by Sasusakui
Summary: "We're a threat to them" I said slowly, letting it all sink in. "They're going to kill us..." He put both of his hands on my shoulders. " If i know anything about our companies at all, they'll send the best after us, but I won't let anything happen to you" he said reassuringly. (Des. Continues inside )
1. Chapter 1

Description CONTINUED!

Mishima Co. And the people that lead Lili's family business decide that their heads are getting too powerful and that they must be destroyed in fear of the fall of both businesses. Overhearing the conversation between two businessmen herself, Lili tells Jin right away and they flee together on their wedding day.

* * *

A/N: What's up guys^^ I know I know, I have no right writing a brand new story and I still haven't finished my other ones ,but hey when I get inspired I get inspired xD Anyway I hope you guys enjoy

P.S I don't really know the extent of Lili's or Jin's past to start building up their characters based on those, but I've played the game enough to know a bit of their personalities. Btw, Jin's personality will mostly be based off of Tekken 6 so he's gonna be a bit cold-hearted while Lili will be uppity and slightly snobbish as usual. It'll all work out for the better don't worry^^

* * *

~*Dual Angels*~

* * *

The family company was in peril. Money was tight, and my father's health was getting worse by the day. I knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Because of my father's impending health, it was up to me to run the company with an iron fist. But being seventeen amongst a group of elders was not taken lightly...and I was not taken seriously.

In fear of the business being taken over, my father made a last minute decision in his will just before he drew his last breath. I was to marry Jin Kazama for the protection of the company and I was to ensure his company did not fall under any circumstances, but did all of that really require a marriage?

It matters not. If its my father's last wish then I'll do it.

Today was scheduled for my meeting with Jin and his associates on the matter of our marriage. Memories of fighting against him in the fifth tournament provided useful memories. He was of no man to screw with on any account, him winning the last tournament earned him that company in the first place. I can't fuck this up...no matter how much my pride will be crushed.

"Lady Rochefort" a servant bowed in my presense, I grazed my eyes over them and turned away.

"What is it?" I brashly demanded.

The servant quivered. "Your meeting with Jin is in approximately thirty minutes" he announced.

A temple pulsing on my forehead grew bigger with annoyance. "Why has no one informed me until now?" I asked dangerously.

The servant broke out into a cold sweat. "I don't know my lady it's just—

"Don't make excuses for yourself it's unsightly. Prepare the car..I'm dressing myself today" I ordered.

The servant bowed in my now absense. "As you wish"

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

"When exactly does she plan to get here?" I asked aloud in annoyance.

Nina sighed shrugged lightly. "I told her when to get here exactly, she's young and considerably wealthy despite the turmoil her family company is in. How she acts is completely in her nature" she stated.

I narrowed my eyes. "That doesn't give her the right to disrespect me with her tardiness"

Nina remained silent and near my side.

Others around me remained silent and still in their seats, all wore the attire of black. I sat at the head of the long rectangular table with the other end specifically for Rochefort herself, that is, if she decides to show up.

The door opened to reveal the said girl herself, in tow was her seemingly ordinary servants, but I am no fool. I recognized her Victorian dress almost immediately, except it was in a deep red color, the chekered tie around her neck being white and black. Her long golden locks ran freely down her back without a care and her steel blue-grey eyes held me in a cautious gaze.

I smirked, it seems her loss against me in the tournament still burned her to the core. From what I knew about her, she hated losing. How unbecoming of the female. She tore her gaze from me and flipped her hair, sitting down in the seat I left for her.

"Is there a reason why your late?" I asked narrowing my eyes on her.

My ass wouldn't be hurting right now if it wasn't for her.

Her face contorted into an unsatisfied frown. "My what an uncomfortable chair"

I narrowed my eyes on her in anger and clenched one fist, if only I was alone with the little brat! The only reason I was agreeing to a life with this insatiable woman is because she'll guard my company like a hawk and absolutely nothing would get past her, plus she'll be a favorable face for the company as well. No matter what I must endure, I can't afford to mess this up.

She tilted her head to the side, a silent gleam in her eye. "I do apologize for my tardiness, Kazuya"

I couldn't be more furious, it hasn't been that long for her to totally forget my name. And I look NOTHING like Kazuya in order for her to get confused! She tilted her head to the side again, her polite smile wiggling at the sides.

"I'm terribly sorry Jin, your hairstyle is so alike Kazuya's that poor little me got confused" she said with a light shrug.

I almost banged my head on the table, this woman would soon be the end of me. "It's Mr. Kazama to you Ms. Rochefort" I seethed.

"But that'll change in a little while won't it? My last name that is?" She asked playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at the men that waggled their eyebrows at me. Ugh, this meeting was already going done the toilet.

* * *

**~*Lili*~**

* * *

A cold aura fell over the room as Jin physically steamed at my playfulness. I could hardly contain myself, he can't say anything to me because he needs me! HA! Even though it's not looking all to well for me either and I need him just as much, it's certain that we'll be wed soon and I'll make his life a living hell.

With that pleasant thought in mind, I retained all of my seriousness. I was making quite the scene in front of Kazuma's informants by mocking him so openly, not that I cared. I leaned back in my chair gracefully, a pose I saw him once do when it was time for me to fight him.

"So...Jin..." I trailed on.

His eyes narrowed. "Mr. Kazama" he emphasized.

I waved my hand at the matter nonchalantly. "Mr. Kazama" I said sarcastically. "What date exactly do you want to do this?" I asked glancing at him briefly.

He smirked. "To do what? I'm sorry ,but you'll have to be more specific"

I frowned, it was embarrassing enough to talk about this in front of others, but now he wants to feign ignorance just to mock me! Getting married to this guy...did that I mean I also had to...? My face went scarlet, there's no way he's making a fool out of me in this manner!

"On what date...would you like..." I swallowed deeply. "To propse to me?!" I said a little louder than I was suppose to.

My face was redder than beet red, while stupid Jin just sat back and smirked at me. This is shit! I can't believe I even have to marry this guy!

"May 18th sounds like a good date" he picked his nails. "It's not too far away and flowers like to bloom at that time"

I rolled my eyes inwardly, looks like the wedding is going to be outside. "Sounds good to me, I have no objections towards that. How should I put my hair?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

He shrugged. "I have no knowledge in the wonders of women hair"

"What should I wear?"

"A wedding dress of course"

"Are we having a honeymoon?"

"Do you want a honeymoon?"

"It's rude to answer someone's question with another question"

"It's rude to ask a man what a woman should wear"

I squinted at him for a little while, the silence in the room became heavy. The uneasiness amongst my servants was starting to annoy me. It's time to go.

"We're done here" I said standing up.

He stood up as well. "That seems about right"

We both narrowed our eyes at eachother and I turned to leave, back through the door I came in.

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

I sighed. What a tiresome girl. I've never gotten so angry that fast in my life, yet that girl had gotten under my skin that no one else has (except Kazuya himself). I glanced at Nina from the corner of my eye for a bit of sympathy.

She giggled to herself. "You two are already sounding like a married couple"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Now that I think about it, your not very helpful Nina"

"But you know I can be" she said heading out the door.

I'm not looking forward to this damn agreement, I just might grow gray hairs if I'm left somewhere alone with that troublesome girl.

* * *

A/N: well this came out funnier than I thought it would xD I even laughed myself at some of the parts I wrote. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please remind me if I'm going too fast at all :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! I'm coming at you with another installment of Dual Angels and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

**~*Lili*~**

* * *

—*April 16th*—

I couldn't believe it. In a month it'll be my wedding day. As a girl, I never really imagined what my dream wedding would be like, I had way more important things to do. But now that it was so close by, I felt a little stunned.

Someone knocked politely on my room door.

They waited a couple of minutes, giving me time to get decent. After pulling my hair out of my nightgown and pleasantly running my fingers through it, I sat back down on the edge of my bed.

"Enter" I said softly.

My door opened with a soft click and in walked none other than Sebastian, I smiled pleasantly at him. Despite being my personal butler since I was born, I favorite him out of every other servant.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sebastian, how are you?" I asked.

The main reason why I haven't seen dear Sebastian is because I've been busy with the preparations for the wedding. He tended to my more external affairs while I had my mind set on what was to happen on the day Jin would ask for my hand.

I regret that I haven't been able to visit my father lately, but I suppose Sebastian is attending to him too. I couldn't trust him with anyone else.

He bowed respectively, a faint smile on his face. "I've been well, but that's not whats important. What's important is how you feel. How was your meeting with Mr. Kazama?"

I frowned. "It's honestly pride shattering to think I have to marry that oaf! If it really came down to it, I'd much rather prefer to marry Kazuya over Jin" I said in distaste.

"That'd be highly inappropriate Miss. You do know how old Mr. Mishima is correct?" He said occupied with a sweatdrop.

My eyebrows rose in question. "He doesn't look a day over thirty-five! How old is he really?"

"The man is fifty" Sebastian said with slight humor in his eyes.

I recoiled in shock and disgust. "Why would he trick everyone with that body of his?!" I screeched.

Sebastian simply laughed while I cringed at every fantasy I've ever had of Kazuya Mishima.

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

"I never thought I'd live to see the day" Nina mused aloud. "Jin Kazama getting married? Who would've thought that somebody would've been able to put a ring on that finger"

I narrowed my eyes at her while doing paperwork, I didn't need to be hazed about this stupid but required marriage thing!

I sighed deeply. "It's even worse that Kazuya wants to be present during my next meeting with her, my stress level shouldn't be this high this late in the day"

Nina shrugged. "Well firstly, it's no longer day but night. Have you been in here sulking for that long?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Sulking?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Anybody would be in their office sulking knowing their future wife doesn't like them, don't try so hard and it'll be fine" she said walking out my office door.

"I was never trying to begin with" I muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

—*April 23rd*—

* * *

I glanced over Nina's head towards the ceiling to floor mirror at my reflection, while Nina was silently assembling my tie and also sending me frankly annoying looks of playfulness in the process.

"What?" I finally said.

She giggled slightly. "After all the times you've told me you don't care..your dressing up fairly nice for such a small occasion"

I regarded myself in the mirror. Sleek black turtleneck with one single silver chain around my neck, white dress pants, black loafers, and of course the red tie Nina was putting on me. This was not me dressing nice, it's casual. If she thinks _this_ is fancy just wait til' I bring out a suit.

Nina finally grabbed my overcoat and placed it on me from behind, I complied and went through with the process without a hitch. I glanced at my watch and left through the doors of Mishima Co.

This time the meeting was gonna be in the garden of Lili's home, thankfully the one she has here instead of the one back in her home country. But before I start making it there, I have to meet up with Kazuya and he'll accompany me to the meeting like we planned.

I sat down in the dark black leather seats of the limo Nina provided for me and thought of the possible reasons why Kazuya _really_ wanted to be present at this meeting. After the third iron fist tournament, we haven't been on the best terms, but now that everything is over and both of our companies still stand we made a silent truce of sorts.

The short drive towards the headquarters of Kazuya's G-corporation grated on my nerves, the closer I got towards him the more my blood started to boil.

Nina escorted me inside and already I started yelling at simple desk receptionists and minor servants of Kazuya's. Once I finally got to his floor via elevator, he was no where to be found. My eyebrow twitched, did he forget about today?!

I looked to Nina for an explanation ,but she was already walking towards the helicopter pad stationed outside of his office. After following behind Nina outside, it wasn't fifteen minutes until the blades of a helicopter beating the air sounded Kazuya's arrival. I glared daggers the whole time.

The helicopter floated above the pad and levitated there, after a few minutes, Kazuya vaulted out of the thing and landed perfectly on his feet and fist. I deadpanned at the slight blush across Nina's face, show-off. He stood abruptly and for the first time in a long time, we met eachother's eyes, mine being onyx and one of his being red from the reminants of the devil gene.

He smirked. "I heard you were getting married soon" he said walking past Nina and I and taking off his gloves.

I narrowed my eyes at his back as we followed behind him. "Well of course nothing will get past your ears if you've been keeping tabs on me" I grumbled.

"You shouldn't worry about me keeping tabs on you, but those you don't know keeping tabs on you" his face grew serious as he poured himself a drink. "Many don't like that your doing this, the Rochfort family, despite their predicament, are very powerful. You combining the Mishima Co. with their business will make them unrivaled by everyone and Mishima will rise to an even higher status. Many will seek you and the girl's destruction" he stated taking a swig of his scotch.

I put this to thought, I could handle myself in a fight but Lili isn't as good. She's very skilled and could probably fight by my side for a period of time, but her fighting style leaves openings that someone could take advantage of.

Kazuya could see the thought process on my face to which he chuckled at. "You haven't even married the girl yet and already you care about her"

"Shut up and let's go before I'm late to this damn meeting" I semi-yelled at him.

He chuckled again and followed behind me and out of G-corporation.

The Rochefort mansion was nothing short of beautiful and grand. White painted the whole thing and beautifully outlined with red, much like her Victorian dress. The driveway leading to the place was adorned with white and pale orange lilies, many of the petals were flying through the air thanks to the gentle wind of April.

Nina smiled at the surroundings. "What a beautiful home she has"

Kazuya, who sat across from me, grunted in agreement.

Once Nina stopped the limo near the large double doors of the mansion, Kazuya and I exited and waited shortly at the doors. They soon opened, and a butler of age greeted us with kind eyes.

"Miss Rochefort is waiting in the main gardens for you both" he said leading us down a long hallway.

We both nodded silently and approached two open doors leading back outside. Soft wind greeted us gently and I gave Kazuya a knowing look before walking through the gentle fields of flowers.

She sat with her back towards us and was wearing a gentle red dress adorned with gold. Her long golden hair was surprisingly in a ponytail and small rectangular glasses sat on the bridge of her nose as she read a book, to which she giggled at something it told her.

"She's pretty" Kazuya whispered mockingly beside me.

I whirled on him with silent anger. "Will you shut up!" I yelled.

Movement caught my eye and I brought my attention back to Lili, who looked at us both with a shocked expression and a heavy blush on her face.

"Why are you here so early?!" She yelled while pointing an accusatory finger in my general direction.

I glanced at my watch, realizing we had only arrived five minutes earlier than the time she set up.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's better than being late" I said taking a seat across from her.

She made a strange yelping sound and covered her face. "I don't even look presentable yet"

Both Kazuya and I rose our eyebrows at her. She peeked through her fingers at us and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh don't flatter yourselves! I have to look my best in front of every person I meet" she grumbled aloud.

She looked fine to me, beautiful almost, yet she was complaining that she looked rather too ordinary. Sighing, she held her hands above her head and let her hair down while running her fingers through it.

"The least I can do is let my hair down I suppose" she mused to herself.

Golden strands of hair flew in the wind and rested neatly on her shoulders and down her back. To my left, Kazuya was waggling his eyebrows at me. If Lili wasn't here, I would've chocked him.

She neatly crossed her hands and tilted her head. "The reason I wanted to speak with you was the condition of our last names" she said.

The ends of my mouth twitched. "Your getting my last name" I said with finality.

Her mouth went still and flat. "Jin Rochfort has a nice little ring to it, don't you think?"

"So does Emilie Kazama" I countered.

She narrowed her eyes. "That sounds like a better name for our daughter rather than me!"

I blinked twice and I could feel the tips of my ears go red. Realizing what she just said, her whole face went red all the way down to her neck. "That is...if we ever...have a kid one day" she muttered.

The only sound we could hear was the deep chuckling of Kazuya who thought the whole ordeal was hilarious.

My attention was briefly taken towards the butler we saw earlier running as fast as he could towards Lili, fear and concern all over his face. He finally reached the table and bent over to catch his breath. Immediately, Lili's face turned to concern. Even Kazuya tried to listen intently. The butler leaned into her ear and gave devastating news.

Her face grew so pale you could clearly see the blue veins sprouting through her skin. She dropped the book she was reading on the ground and bolted back towards the mansion, kicking up countless of plants as she ran. Something in me made me run after her and Kazuya on my heels.

We both slid to a stop once we spotted Lili in front of an open doorway with frantic people running around inside. The long deafening beep of a machine made my blood run cold at the familiar sound. At hearing this, Lili dropped to her knees and put her face in her lap. She wailed uncontrollably and a number of maids tried to console her, but failed fast.

Men dressed in black walked down the hallway me and Kazuya were standing in and hauled out a man shaped white casket. The butler that gave Lili the news came up to us from the side.

"I don't mean to be rude ,but you two must leave" he begged us through his eyes. "Her father..."

Kazuya stepped in front of me. "Yeah we know...and we're leaving" he said walking towards the exit. "Now" he emphasized when I didn't move.

My feet moved towards the exit, but I couldn't take my eyes off the girl crying her eyes out on the floor.

The doors shut with finality behind us and Nina waited for us outside. Her face changing into concern when she saw our expressions.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

Kazuya was the first to speak, it wasn't like I could anyway. I was totally speechless.

"The girl's father, Mr. Rochefort...he died" he said while getting into the limo.

I was slow to get into the limo and lingered outside longer than necessary. Nina stopped and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded slowly and finally got into the limo, Nina jumping in the driver's seat shortly after.

The ride back to G-corporation felt long and tiresome. I kept my eyes on the passing cars outside and the scenery of the city, forcing myself not to look at Kazuya.

"She must have...loved her father very much" I heard Kazuya say aloud. "To have cried over his death like that" he muttered.

I glanced at him briefly before returning my gaze on the outside world. "We know better than anyone what it's like to lose a father"

* * *

—*April 27th*—

* * *

I sat at my desk doing annoying paperwork when a new stack of mail landed right in front of me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Nina who only shrugged.

"Theres something important you should see in there" she said gesturing to the large stack.

I rolled my eyes. "There's always something important" I muttered under my breath.

"It's attitude like that that makes your work unbearable" she said from the hallway.

I stopped doing the paperwork and briefly skimmed through the multiple envelopes, putting them in stacks of what was actually important and what needed to be thrown away. Then I came across a single envelope with my name written on the front in neat cursive.

I opened it immediately and a small slip of paper fell out and onto my lap. I read it carefully:

_Dear Jin,_

_I'm sorry about what you saw four days ago. It's uncommon for me to do that in front of others and I didn't know what to do at the time, my father is—was—my life. Your free to say no to this, and I'll understand if you do, and just know I won't hold it against you if you refuse, but..do you think you could come to my father's funeral?_

_If I'm not mistaken, you two were always on good terms when it came to business. I think he would appreciate it if you attend this. It'll be held tomorrow at seven, he always did enjoy sunsets. Again, I'm sorry for what you saw that day._

_Emilie Rochefort_

I sat the letter down in front of me and leaned back in my chair. There was no doubt in my mind that I was attending, she needed support whether she wanted it or not.

"Nina!" I called.

Whithin a few minutes she was back in my office. "You called?"

"Cancel my plans for tomorrow" I ordered.

She frowned. "But you have an important meeting tomorrow"

"When?" I asked.

She flipped through some of the papers in her hand and eventually found what she was looking for. "Approximately at 8:40pm"

I nodded. "I'll be back before then" I told her.

She nodded and her heels clacked out of my office.

* * *

—*April 28th*—

* * *

I arrived at the Rochefort mansion five minutes before the clock hit seven. The large front doors opened a little way and Ms. Rochefort slipped through. Her silver dress trailed on the ground behind her and intricate flowers were placed in her pinned up golden hair.

She looked around as if expecting something and didn't notice me standing near her.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

She jumped and looked to where my voice came from, visibly relaxing once she saw me.

"I'm...glad you came" she said with a slight blush.

I nodded at her and led her back inside. "If we're to get married soon, we might as well be in eachother's lives"

She looked up at me from my side, her silver dress gleaming in the low light of the mansion. It was slim on her, one small strap hanging off her shoulder, the rest of the dress hugging her body, with long elegant strips going up her legs and stopping mid-thigh. A shiver went down my spine, the dress was dangerous.

"You-you're going to wear that for this evening?" I asked her as we walked.

She nodded. "Yes. It's traditional to wear silver or white at another's funeral, but that's only reserved for the immediate family" she glanced at me from the corner of my eye. "You should've worn white"

I shrugged. "You didn't tell me to, and I'm not the immediate family"

"Your going to marry me. That makes you family enough" she said with soft eyes.

I stopped walking and thought over her previous words. _'Your going to marry me. That makes you family enough'_ Heat brushed my face, why the hell did she say that?!

We approached two large double doors with countless of voices streaming from inside. Lili turned to me and was about to say something, when a booming voice grabbed our attention.

"We need someone to lead us into the future, and the rightful person should be me! I know this business inside and out and I helped Rochefort build it from the ground up" someone yelled.

Lili burst through the doors before I could stop her. "How dare you show up at my father's funeral!" She screeched, her whole face going beet red with anger.

I stayed behind her and made sure she didn't do anything rash.

The round man walked down to Lili's level and glared at her. "We don't need a little girl running the business into the ground with your crazy ideas!" He smirked at her. "If your father saw you now—

"Shut up! You don't know my father at all!" she yelled.

A cold chill ran up my spine, something shiny gleamed in the man's hand. What was that? A knife?

* * *

A/N: dammmn lol I don't even know what to say right now. Well this was a waste of an author's note ._.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys ^^ I'm sorry this took so long. Well, onto the reading and what not :)

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion. The very tip of the knife rushed towards Lili's mid-section and I twirled her behind me, shoving my palm under the man's wrist and flinging the knife to the floor with a loud clang.

The room erupted into chaos. People who seemed like they were there to specifically mourn the passing of Mr. Rochefort pulled out every weapon thought possible. Lili cursed out loud and looked around with caution. Damnit...if I was here by myself I would take out everyone here but Lili was behind me, and her stamina is probably not as much as me.

"Annoying" I muttered.

Lili screamed in surprise as I picked her up by her legs and hoisted her over my back, she weighed next to nothing so it was no trouble running down the halls of her home.

"Damnit Jin I can take care of myself!" She hissed.

I narrowed my eyes as I ran without saying a word in response. She won't be thankful for anything I do for her will she? Ungrateful brat.

We made it to my car (I drove myself this time) and I threw her in the passenger seat, she cried out in pain and I hopped in the front seat. Tires burned and we drove out of the Rochefort mansion.

* * *

The car ride towards the G-corportion was silent and cold. Orange and red sunset illuminated the car and from the corner of my eye I could see the small tears running down Lili's face. _'My father always did love sunsets'_

"Don't do that" I muttered still looking at the road.

More tears poured down her face, but her voice didn't waver. "Don't do what?..." she whispered back harshly.

_'Just stop crying...'_ I kept silent and sighed deeply, she's hard...an impenetrable fortress.

The sky darkened and the only thing lighting up her porcelain face was the blue hue of the interior car, she was paused in time by her grief. We approached the tall building of G-corporation and I parked out front, Kazuya waiting for us.

I left the keys in the ignition and stepped out of the car, went around it, and helped Lili with the aid of my hand. Her silver dress was in no way ruffled or wrinkled, it was as perfect as her pinned up hair. Kazuya looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow at me, I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

He smirked. "I heard what happened. Does that always happen at funerals in your family?" He said towards Lili.

She glared at him..glared at him so much that her neck went a pale red. Frustrated tears filled her eyes as her hand connected to his face. His face turned slightly from the force as his expression turned blank and somewhat surprised.

"It's no surprise. It really isn't a surprise that someone like you and someone like him" she pointed at me. "Wouldn't understand what love is between a father and their child! Do you know how much it hurts...to know that my father's resting place was ruined because of the bastards that want to take over something my father wasted his blood on?!" She stomped over to me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Promise me...promise me that you won't let them take what's left of my father away from me" she whispered.

We stared at eachother for a moment...letting time slip past us for awhile longer. Her blue-grays staring into mine, with the same determination I had in defeating Kazuya once and for all. There's no way I could've said no, not when so much of me was staring back at me like a mirror.

My hand, so close to her face, fell short...and landed softly on her shoulder. "You have my word" I told her.

Her eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you" she muttered.

She walked into the tall building of G-corporation without looking back, as Kazuya and I stared at her. I didn't look at him as I said this.

"Protect her...I'm only leaving her with you because this is the last place they would look for her here, and don't trouble her unnecessarily I've heard the rumors about you" I told him as I walked back to my car.

He chuckled. "There's no way my tricks would work with her. She's a different type of woman"

My nerves were already getting to me and I haven't walked two feet away from him yet. So many things could go horribly off because of Kazuya and I had no time to stress over it anymore. What's done is done and I've already made my decision. Let's just hope Kazuya doesn't live up to the name he's made among almost the whole population of women.

The drive back to Mishima corporation was short and brief. I checked the time and winced when it said 8:45pm, the first time I was late for anything. Nina was the first one to approach me when I walked through my office door. She looked winded, walking around this whole building in heels must be a workout in itself.

"Your late...very surprising" she murmured.

I looked through a small stack of papers on my desk absent-mindedly. "The men trying to take over Lili's family company made an attempt on her life"

Her eyes widened. "During the funeral?"

I nodded.

"Is she ok?" She asked.

"She's with Kazuya"

Another surprised look from her. "Kazuya? Are you sure that was the brightest of ideas?"

"Lili is smart she won't let him do anything that she doesn't want him to"

Nina smirked. "And what if she does want him to? Kazuya can be quite charming"

A small drop of blood splattered on the edge of an agreement paper I was holding, paper cuts were the most annoying part of the day.

"Impossible"

Nina rubbed the back of her neck in exhaustion. "If you keep acting the way you do around her she'll eventually look the other way, whether your married or not" she muttered to herself.

I only let that sink in for a second's time.

"What happened with the meeting?" I asked.

She returned to her serious state. "Surprisingly, no one showed"

"That's strange" _'If they called up a meeting for absolutely no reason then what was the point behind that?'_

Nina shrugged_. _"It's been relatively quiet around here so everything is fine. You should get back to her, she's safer with you than with anyone else"

"That would be too easy. Going back to her would bring too much attention to her location and who she's with. I want as much spotlight off her as possible" I told her.

* * *

**~*Lili*~** _*Warning: Slight OOC ,but not a lot*_

* * *

A cool breeze swept across my face and blew back the loose strands of my hair. The receptionist gave me one look and pointed in the direction of Kazuya's office. I narrowed my eyes at her, he must have one hell of a reputation around here.

I took the elevator up to the twelfth floor and waited patiently, luckily it was a slow ride up. The tears came before I could stop it, and the pain came full force before I could block it, and my screams of pain came before I could ignore them.

My father was everything I knew, my mother was plucked from my life so early that I can no longer remember her smell or touch. He was both for me, a mother and a father, there to protect me and love me and guide me as a father should. Now I have nothing, and the pain of the loss was something that was far worse than death.

I didn't notice the elevator doors open and the presense of someone calmly watching me. My composure was gained almost immediately, preparing myself to face whoever saw me in a moment of weakness for that short period of time.

It was none other than Kazuya, when he got up here before I did, I would never know. I inhaled and exhaled calmly before walking out of the elevator and into the middle of his office.

The rain had started when I stepped into the building, the foggy mist from it settled over the city lights and gave off a pale yellow glow. Tall open windows in Kazuya's office provided a great view and a calming environment.

I walked toward them, the elevator doors shutting softly behind me and going elsewhere. The flesh of my fingers touched the cold glass gently and made small pictures with the heat of my breath.

"It's not a bad quality" he spoke out loud. "That side of you"

I closed my eyes against the lights of the city underneath us. "What would you know about that side of me?"

"I don't" he muttered.

"Nobody does" I said softly.

His presense came from a much stronger point now, it was probably because he was closer to me. Behind me.

"I envy the relationship...you had with your father" he spoke.

A slight spark of surprise echoed through my mind and emotions. Kazuya? _Kazuya the great_ envies something from anyone?!

I shook my head and turned around to face him. "Well, my father has been the only family I've had in my whole life...and hopefully he would've been there from start to finish. I don't have anyone left to call family, except, maybe Sebastian. He's raised me since I was very small but there's nothing like the real thing"

We stood in silence for a moment, when I realized the red glow illumintaing his face. One of his eyes was red, and faintly glowing. I've never been this close to him to notice it before. I wonder...how did it happen. He grabbed my wandering hand that was slowly making it's way towards his face and held it gently.

My teeth gnawed on the little pink flesh of my gums as he kept my hand in his, while staring at me for what seemed like a long time. In the back of my mind was a slight pulling sensation, more clearly in the direction that Kazuya wasn't in, but at the pit of my stomach was a fluttering sensation and is what kept me in his close proximity.

He looked away from me. "There's a bed, back there" he said turning his head towards his main office. "Behind that door inside is where it is"

I nodded and went towards it, his warm hand loosening a bit for mine to slowly slip out.

The door that I pushed through didn't make an audible sound at all as I stepped inside the hidden room. Black satin sheets, four white fluffy pillows, two starch black nightstands with matching lamps and no pictures of any kind; a very plain and depressing room.

After shutting the door gently behind me, my heartbeat quickened and the hand Kazuya grabbed his with was cradled closely to my chest. '_What was that?'_

Shaking my head from thought provoking questions, I began my search for at least an over-sized shirt to wear for bed. I don't care what anyone says, I'm not wearing this dress to bed. The pins in my hair were swiftly taken out of my hair by my fingers, and soft blonde curls fell down my back in a heap. I massaged my scalp momentarily before returning to my scavenger hunt around the room for an extra shirt of Kazuya's.

The nightstand drawers were my first bet and I luckily found one of his black long sleeved button-ups. Sighing in relief, my dress slid easily off my shoulders, down my back, and onto the floor. Grimacing at my mis-matched underwear, (my bra being a lacy white and my panties being a lacy black) I put my arms through the sleeves and smiled slightly at the clothes looseness on my slim body. My eyes widened in the smell emanating from it, he must have worn this recently. With a blush, I crawled into the bed and soon fell asleep with my nose buried into Kazuya's sleeves.

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

—*Next Morning*—

My drowsy eyes burned with lack of sleep. I slept at the office again and started the short drive back to G-corporation as soon as the sun hit the horizon. Pale blue reflected off my sleek black Ferrari and bounded back off into the distance.

There was a shortage of guards this early in the morning surrounding the G-corporation, I made a mental note to remind Kazuya about it at a later time. The receptionist granted my entrance without asking any questions and I took the elevator up to his floor.

Dim light of orange cracked through the blinds of his office and there he was, sitting down at the miniature bar having a drink. His shirt was un-buttoned, revealing his scars of previous battles and small scratches from more recent fights.

"Where is she?"

He pointed back towards his private bed behind his office and I walked over to it. I opened the door and froze in place. There Lili was curled up on Kazuya's bed in his shirt, showing a hint of her black underwear with the overlap of her thighs, cleavage of her swelling breasts poking up from the button-up curving around it, and her long golden hair sprawled across the pillows.

Anger and shock flooded my very being. I leave her with him for one night, one! and this is what happens?!

I slammed the bedroom door behind me in anger and stomped over towards Kazuya. Sparks collected around my fists as I approached him, and with a smirk his own electricity started to envelope around him. He didn't even explain himself.

Both his fist and mine connected and landed on eachother's faces. The power erupting from it shook the walls and shattered mirrors along with nearby glass. A full blown fight broke out between us. A strong electrified kick flung me to the side momentarily, there wasn't time to clutch my stomach in pain before he launched his next attack. I barrel rolled out of the way of a ground breaking punch.

I grimaced before putting a bit of power into my fist, and landing it straight across his jaw. Bone cracked in several places and he howled, falling on his back in a heap.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lili screeched.

Her hair was tousled and her attire, that being Kazuya's shirt, was still there.

I glared at her. "Don't get in my way"

* * *

**~*Lili*~**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Of all the times they had to fight, it had to be now? The whole place was torn up. Everything was either broken or completely obliterated. Why were they even fighting to begin with?!

My eyes assessed the damage, but widened when I saw Kazuya on the ground cradling his jaw. _'I envy the relationship you had with your father...'_

I ran over to him and knelt by his side. He kept groaning but he knew I was there. My mouth grew into a thin straight line as I looked at Jin accusingly.

"Why?!" I shouted.

"Your in no position to ask that question. I should be the one asking you that..." He spat.

I stood in front of him. "What are you talking about? Your acting as if I did something!"

He chuckled darkly. "Feigning ignorance doesn't make the situation go away"

"Will you just fucking tell me!" I yelled at him.

"You slept with him" he said flatly.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Really?! You really think I would do that?! I needed something to sleep in so I used his shirt!"

"Bullshit!" He hollered back at me.

I clenched my fist together and turned away from him. How dare he think I'm some whore who would just sleep with any guy he leaves me with, it's Kazuya were talking about here! His name alone spurs rumors and lies!

"Get out..." I muttered.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said GET OUT and come back when you don't think I'm some CHEAP WHORE!" I yelled in his face.

He glared at me for a while longer before stomping out and taking the stairs down to the lobby. I closed the door behind him and looked for Kazuya again. He started to sit up from the body sized crater and rearrange his jaw back in place. The sound of bones popping back in place made me cringe at the pain it must bring along with it.

I tip-toed over to him, wary of the cracks surrounding the walls and floor.

"Kazuya" I called. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "What you see are minor injuries"

He stood up and stumbled abit, cradling his torso.

I gave him a look. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not"

* * *

A/N: o.o I'm sorry for the wait. Don't kill me, please. To all that don't neccisarily agree with Kazuya being envious of Lili's relationship with her father, don't you think he has at least wondered what it would've been like to actually have 'fathered' Jin? The thought must have crossed his mind at least once so I played a little of that out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read and review mofo's :D

* * *

**~*Lili*~**

* * *

The sound of gauze tape being unwrapped rang out in Kazuya's secret room in his office. He sat silent on the edge of the bed watching me as I did my work. He was probably surprised that I even knew how to apply bandages and anything else of the sort, considering how I was raised, who wouldn't think that way?

He probably even thought that I was some spoiled rich brat that couldn't stand on her own two feet, it doesn't count that I've been many iron fist tournaments and lost once to Jin and once to Asuka and I made it pretty far, I'm still the little girl that's slightly sadistic.

I almost mumbled my thoughts aloud out of habit, but quickly shut my mouth as soon as it opened.

It was during the tournaments that I learned how to heal my own wounds, no matter how bad they ranged. Every battle I won or lost never resulted in me coming out of it unscathed, try as hard as I did it still didn't work. I couldn't go home like that, so there was no other option, it was a quick lesson to learn how to take care of myself without over-worrying my father in the process.

Just thinking about my father put a damper in my mood and slowness in my movements, Kazuya must've been watching me more closely than I originally thought.

"It's ironic" he said with a slight snort.

Snapping out of my depression, I looked at him with question. "What is?"

"Your the first to have ever...bandaged my wounds" he muttered.

My eyes widened. Wouldn't most people jump at the chance to bandage Kazuya's wounds? Maybe it was his pride that got in the way...would he consider it pity for someone to take time out of their day to try to help him?

I closed my eyes gently as I continued my work, more gentle now. "I'm not pitying you...if that's what your thinking. I care enough to want to help you out of my own selfishness"

He stayed silent and I didn't hold it against him. I wouldn't know how to respond to that either...sometimes..silence is the best response you can give.

Silence fell between us while I stared completely into space, memories of my early childhood by my father's side flooding my mind and stopping all of my thought process. Sadness, brought on by regret took over my features as my mask of guard shattered right in front of Kazuya. My lip trembled and I cursed loudly in my mind, _you'd better not cry! _Over and over again, putting myself through hell in order for those tears to know their place and stay back; suicide prevention. Kazuya said nothing as he watched on, his face as silent and un-moving as a stone. His mask is of one I envied, he sat there saying nothing and showing nothing as I cried in my knees, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. There was no breaking it, that mask of his, if it broke off even by the tiniest fraction...it would be after I'm dead before I'd witness it.

Even though I weeped like a child in front of him, I strangely felt comfortable. He'd seen me cry before so maybe that was the reason for my easiness around him. I never heard his footsteps leave as I cried...he stayed right there the whole time. Watching or not watching I don't remember, it slipped my mind.

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

Why did I lose control like that?

That little smirk he had right before I punched him...he knows how to get to me now, that's way more important than any amount of money and any sort of bribe, he finally saw through my walls.

The brisk air wasn't shielded against my skin by my long overcoat, and neither by my button up either. Thoughts plagued my head as I leaned against my bike, which in turn was against a brick wall by some abandoned building. Cigarettes smoke swirled around my nose as I exhaled it into the air.

_'She probably thinks ill of me now'_ I thought quaintly to myself. _'But why did she have to throw herself over him like that?...does she..'_

Gravel crunched against someone's footsteps as they approached, I closed my eyes in discontent as I recognized the aura of the said person.

"We don't know eachother well enough for you to start following me around..." I muttered towards her. "Are you following me?"

Her bone-straight brown shoulder length hair flowed about her ears gently, her even deeper brown eyes peering at me from under thick eyelashes. The deep black biker outfit she wore stopped under her swelled breasts but revealed nothing thanks to the black tank top she wore, I narrowed my eyes at the ground. How dare she wear something so teasingly near her older cousin?!

She leaned against the wall next to me. "Why are you out here sulking by yourself?" She asked pleseantly.

"Your question won't be answered until you answer mine" I said lighting another cigarette.

"Your question doesn't matter.." She snipped.

My right eye twitched in annoyance and I fell silent. She twiddled her feet in the gravel before finally speaking up.

"I heard what happened...it's all over the news" she muttered. "Lili's father..."

My silence remained as she talked. I had never known that my long lost cousin was my to be wed's rival, and for quite some time too, I smirked, they must be great friends. Her mouth muttered angry things about her, but in her eyes was a depth of love or cherishment.

In the middle of her talking, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I was quick to answer it despite Asuka's ramblings. The caller ID is something I give no credit to, but it seemed to be Nina who was muttering angrily about me not answering the phone.

"Nina" I muttered. "What is it?" I asked.

She growled. "Check your e-mail now." She barked.

My eyes widened to a certain extent. "Alright"

With Nina still on the line, I flipped through my inbox. A random link came out of no where and I tapped on it. Screams and yells of surprise blasted from the audio and made Asuka jump slightly. The camera that was being held focused onto a burning home, the familiar red and white house that Lili owned. Flames engulfed the mansion as the main roof caved in quickly, lili's of all color that I had seen was devoured by smaller flames and burned to ash with little to no trouble at all. The bright orange flame illuminated the uppermost part of my overcoat and deep in my eyes, something about the flame swallowing up a sacred place to Lili made me uncomfortable.

A small pit of anger stirred inside of stomach as I connected back to Nina.

"Nina." I called.

"I'm here" she responded firmly. "It was sent to you by an unknown person. I tried to trace it back ,but...they're offly slippery. They were in and out before I could catch them"

I almost wanted to break the phone itself or someone's face. "What the hell is going on..." I muttered angrily. "Get me some information on the men that use to work with Rochefort's father, I don't care how just get it"

"Understood" she obeyed.

I shut my phone before she got to mention anything else and soon it rang again. In anger, I answered it rudely.

"What?!" I growled.

A cold aura flowed through from the other line, I narrowed my eyes even more, just what I need.

"Did you get it too?" He asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "If your talking about the video file than yes. Where is she?" I asked.

* * *

**~*Kazuya*~**

* * *

He looked at her sleeping form on his bed once again, he was tired of being in his office and wanted to go home already but he couldn't leave her here by herself. He would get Jin back for this one day.

His eyes graced her shiny and smooth looking thighs and legs, to her slightly exposed rump and his now rumpled button-up tightening around her torso as she tossed in her sleep. Then his different colored eyes landed on her fresh tears flowing down her sleeping face.

"She's sleeping" he stated plainly. "Your not telling her about this"

Jin made a snorting noise over the phone, to which Kazuya didn't react to. "And who's place is it to tell me I shouldn't"

"Your not telling that broken girl anything Jin. It would be troublesome if she killed herself in my office" Kazuya muttered cruely.

He actually had no idea why he said that with so much force. If anything, it would be very unpleasant if she happened to do that, but it would make him have...mixed emotions about the situation. Kazuya's hated being confused about anything.

She had to leave as soon as possible.

Jin couldn't believe what Kazuya was saying. How he got his mother into bed was beyond him (he's come to terms with whats happened on that a long time ago), such a cruel person...how did he even have short conversations with him without being utterly disgusted? Maybe he was cruel too, a cruel king without a kingdom nor a castle.

Jin bit his tongue until it bled. "I wasn't planning to tell her anyway, but how is she not gonna notice that her mansion was desecrated by her father's associates?"

Kazuya looked at Lili's sleeping face once again. "Keep her away from it..even better. Take her to your place"

Jin couldn't agree with that, not that he thought Kazuya could protect her better, but until things cooled at least for a moment between Lili and the men that her father knew...she would have to stay with him. He gritted his teeth at the position he was out in.

"I will not take her when she may be hurt on the way...you forget how far my home is from G-corporation" Jin cursed.

The hand that wasn't holding the phone balled into a fist. There was no way he could keep that girl there any longer (his only logical and last resort reason being that he was a man no matter what and her growing body was something he couldn't get over completely)it wasn't like she was getting married to him! With that knew thought in mind, his brain provided a happy picture of him and much older Lili walking down the aisle. He swept that thought away so fast and so forcefully that he mentally gave himself a migraine.

"She's not my responsibility" Kazuya semi-yelled.

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

The dial tone came so abruptly and with so much finality that it almost surprised me. My eyes widened in thought as I stared at the blank phone, he's never over-reacted like that before...he always kept his cool with me.

A cold questioning stare was swirling in Asuka's eyes as she gazed upon me. Already I could hear the question she was going to ask me that I would say no to, and then I would get back on my bike and drive away..leaving her behind in the fog and mist.

* * *

**~*Lili*~**

* * *

The sheets were cold. Why were they cold?

My eyes flashed open and I immediately started feeling my face and neck. No wonder I thought it was cold, a fever was coming on. Sitting up, my eyes landed on Kazuya standing by the window. He was staring at the world below him and watched as people passed by with their umbrellas, going about their night merrily.

I yanked the sheets from around my torso and legs, approaching him quietly while my bare feet padded on the ground softly. His back was facing me and I traced his battle scars with my eyes. Standing next to him, he regarded me with no more attention than a fly.

"This must be a habit of yours" I muttered. "You shouldn't feed your ego this much, it's unhealthy"

A smirk appeared on his lips as he held the cigarette between his teeth. "Yes. I'm quite fond of looking down at the people beneath my feet. It makes me feel like a king" he said sarcastically.

I snorted slightly and gazed down with him. Again, I was only wearing his button-up shirt but it didn't bother me as much. It didn't seem like he was paying attention anyway. We stood next to eachother silently before Kazuya decided to say something.

"You'll catch a cold that way, then what will I do?" He said.

I suppose he was mentioning my attire. "I have a fever already so a cold won't do"

"Even more worrisome" he spat.

I rose an eyebrow at him. "When did my health start concerning you personally?"

The room swooned and I found myself leaning forward, my throat tightening up and crushing its own windpipe. Hard, stone-like arms caught me and cradled my upper torso with careful movements..if he let me go..he might break me.

After catching my breath, I opened my eyes to find onyx and red eyes staring back at me. Time froze as I stared and as he stared.

* * *

**~*Jin*~**

* * *

My home was as dark as it was the first time I bought it.

Everything was neat and kept clean by the weekly hired maids that came in when I'm not around. They clean then they leave, I would notice if something was amiss.

I shredded my leather black jacket which landed softly on the ground. Sighing, I picked it up and set it on a nearby barstool. The dim light from the white lampshade illuminated my actions and cast a shadow on the wall, when another interrupted and emerged from a dark corner.

I smirked. "You were waiting for me this whole time?"

Her blonde hair fell messily down the middle of her back, unlike Lili's tamed golden mane.

"You had to come back at some point" she smirked back at me.

I pulled her close to me by her waist, her short night dress inching higher as I pulled it up, my nose caressing the side of her neck from the perfume drawing it in.

I chuckled. "Your not very helpful Nina"

* * *

**~*Kazuya*~**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?..." He asked as he gently bit into the side of her breast.

She breathed out a moan. "With my mind saying no but my body saying yes...I leave the decision up to you" she told him.

He smirked and began his light to eager caresses across her body. Knowing what he had planned for her already mapped out in his mind, he would make sure this would be night she would never forget.

She arched her back into his to which he didn't mind by pulling her closer. He ran hs hand continuously through her hair and down her warm back, his other hand grabbing and pinching at her thighs.

* * *

A/N: o/o I really didn't want to stop there! My perverted mind kept screaming at me to go more into detail, but my logical mind just wouldn't permit it u_u sorry guys. Anyway, I don't know why but I prefer Kazuya's p.o.v (point of view) to be in third person o_o again, I don't know why it just seems right lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: helpful reminder lol this NOT a KazuyaxLili fan fiction I just wanted there to be a decent history and story between Lili and Jin to be built first, that's all ^^ and lol the thought of Kazuya's and Lili must be disgusting to you all ,but...u_u Kazuya is hot, I couldn't resist.

* * *

~*Kazuya*~

* * *

She laid next to him in the crook of his arm and her blue gray eyes hazed over in pleasure. Her breath came through her parted lips slow and heavy, Kazuya smirked, he wore her out.

He let her adjust herself by his side while he smoked. Cigarette ash piled on top of the bud and Kazuya briefly tapped the end of it inside of an ash-catcher sitting on top of the nightstand.

The room was illuminated in a soft hue of blue from the morning dawn and Lili yawned, sitting up as she did so. Kazuya watched her out of the corner of his eyes and looked away as she got out of bed, he was fairly disappointed that most of her hair covered her back (that part of her being the sexiest part, he made that decision after seeing all of her last night).

She walked into the bathroom and he closed his eyes as he heard the shower head turn on, and steam float out from under the door. His eyes fluttered a little, and the cigarette he balanced between his teeth went lax and fell against the side of his lips.

Without her knowing it...she had worn him out too.

* * *

~*Lili*~

* * *

Warm water went through my scalp as I let the shower run over my flesh. I breathed out a sigh of relief as it hit all the right spots and washed away all my soreness. Speaking of soreness, the area between my thighs felt fairly numb and sore at the same time.

My face heated up at the searing kisses he planted on my lips and neck, no doubt there was a couple of hickeys somewhere. A small smile touched the edge of my lips as I remembered the whole night. Sparks went through my whole body as his face hovered over mine, I was itching for him to just brush his mouth against mine already but he made me wait for it. Waiting wasn't my fortè so I just took what I wanted and made it mine, I stole that kiss from him without him giving it to me. He smiled against me when I did that, the fact that I wanted it so bad that I took it probably boosted his ego even more.

A knock on the bathroom door made me jump and shook me out of my thoughts. Turning off the water and stepping out, I wrapped a nearby towel around my torso and opened the bathroom door and stepping out of it. I walked into Kazuya's chest and bounded off off of it, his hands gently grabbed my shoulders to stop me from falling or stumbling backwards.

"You should be more careful" he muttered before letting me go.

* * *

~*Jin*~

* * *

A gentle nudge from my side woke me up. I swatted whatever it was gently away and whoever it was must've gotten irritated. My left ear was grabbed ruthlessly and pulled to an unearthly length.

"Get up or you'll never see my thighs again"

That snapped me out of it. I sat myself up so quickly my vision of color didn't return until after a few seconds. I sighed, Nina always got me to do whatever she wanted with sex. She really knew me.

I glared at her. "You manipulator" I muttered.

She scoffed. "You should look in a mirror, if you hadn't noticed a lot of people aren't very happy with you"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "If it wasn't so easy to manipulate them I wouldn't have done it in the first place"

I groaned and got out of bed, yanking the sheets off of me in the process. My fingers ran through my hair and rubbed my eyes and eventually my feet moved towards the bathroom. Nina was already inside just putting the last of her hair up into a tight bun, I smirked at her as she walked past...her, fully clothed, and me wearing no shirt and light boxers. A blush crossed her face.

"Will you get ready for work! You have a company to run" she squeeled.

I chuckled out loud. "You mean 'we' have a company to run, I couldn't do it without you"

Her heels clacked out of the room and through the kitchen, she quickly brewed herself coffee and out the door she went, leaving me behind. I shook my head, I'll never know how I got such a serious woman to bend to my will.

* * *

~*Mishima Zaibatsu—middle afternoon*~

* * *

Everyday it was piles of paperwork. I couldn't get enough of it! Today's paperwork already piled high above my head and yesterday's work that I put off for today piled high as well. A headache pounded against my skull at all the fine print letters ushering me to sign my name somewhere, but I had to read or else I might be accidentally selling my soul away.

An even bigger migraine approached when a knock interrupted my impending thoughts. Before I could say enter, someone walked in, preferably a female since a loud clack was heard coming into the room. Swiveling around in my chair, my eyes widened as Lili approached my desk. Her long gray cashmere sweater dress resting above her thighs, her white heels making all the unnecessary noise in the world, and her long golden hair resting down her back.

My eyebrows rose. "Rochefort" I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned as well while taking her seat on my desk right in front of my paperwork. "You say my last name in such a disdainful way, and here I thought we were becoming friends" she muttered.

I waited for her to answer my question without such a snippy attitude and it was a while before she said anything, the silence deafening.

"Kazuya brought me here" she muttered. "I need clothes so I don't have to keep wearing his shirts" she told me simply.

"Then that dress came from where?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He got his personal assistant to lend me her dress for today, she wouldn't have if it wasn't for Kazuya being the one asking her"

We remained silent in a way that may have suggested that we didn't like each other. It went beyond our petty arguments like the ones we had when we first met, but deeper than that...something had changed between us and I couldn't figure it out.

I turned away from her. "What are you doing here then? I don't suggest you would want to borrow Nina's clothes next"

"If it was up to me I would call Sebastian myself ,but...it would be troublesome if I caused any problems for you or Kazuya" she mumbled.

I looked at her with surprise, what a mature thing to say, but why was she here on the terms of needing clothes?

My face returned serious. "Are you suggesting that I call him?"

"I'm simply asking you to protect him if he chooses to come and see me, of course that's completely up to him if he wants to or not. I have other means to get clothes without leaving the grounds of G-corporation" she said.

I closed my eyes as I thought deeply, this conversation had nothing to do with clothes. Why did it take me so long to figure it out? Am I that insensitive?

"I'm not restricting you from seeing him...if that's what you were afraid of" I muttered.

Her eyes softened almost into a saddened look in my direction, as if I said something that minority hurt her feelings. Her thoughts of me must be really cruel, cruel enough to the point of her thinking I wouldn't let her see Sebastian; the only family she has left.

I pressed the silver button embedded in my desk and soon the clacking of heels approached. Nina appeared in the doorway of my office and her eyes landed on Lili sitting on my desk, a small crease appeared above her pursed lips but she kept her composure.

"Ms. Rochefort" Nina greeted. "I trust that your stay at G-corporation was...pleasant" She said out of courtesy.

I watched the way Nina acted around Lili, she was more rigid than usual and her eyes viewed her more critically than any other woman I've seen her interact with.

The papers that Lili was nosely flipping through fell through her hands and on the floor, my eyes narrowed, I was going to file those away. She hastily picked them up and looked through them briefly before setting them back down on my desk.

"Sorry" she nodded apologetically at me, I waved the situation away with the flick of my hand. "My stay at G-corporation is...durable" she paused and stared at Nina deeply. "I'm fine...I'll be back and out in no time"

Nina looked at me. "Why did you call me?"

"There's a lot of paperwork today...are you sure these aren't old issues that I can't put off for another date?" I asked her while rubbing circles into my temples.

She glared. "Maybe if you hadn't put off all that paperwork to begin with it wouldn't have gotten so overwhelming!" She almost yelled.

I gave her a charming smile. "Can you at least do half?"

Nina's cheeks colored for a moment before she sighed deeply and carried off more than half of the stack of paperwork with her and out of the door. I remembered Lili was still there and turned my attention back towards her, my eyebrows rose as I found her staring at the door where Nina walked out and at me. Her eyes were almost a hint of question and a hint of suspicion, but something in her must have let whatever she thought go. She relinquished her desire to ask anything.

She left without another word and I sighed, Nina, who had recently came back into my office, smirked at me and walked to my side.

She smirked. "Your wife is very strong-willed"

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Avoiding the fact that she acknowledged her as my wife.

She smiled almost cruelly. "She figured us out. It wasn't that hard to tell anyway...you made it obscenely obvious" she sounded like she was scolding me.

"Did I?" I asked non-chalantly.

She slammed her hand down in front of me on the desk. "Yes! You did! And I know where your getting at with this, making her suffer because you thought her and Kazuya did something" her eyes softened a bit as her anger evaporated. "Her exterior is extraordinary ,but it doesn't hide the pain inside of her"

I stared at her for the longest before asking a simple question that would forever throw her off her professional attitude.

"Are you jealous?" I asked her curiously.

She glared at me momentarily before answering swiftly. "Your marriage to her is nothing more than political, the good of the company. There's nothing to be jealous of when I'm the one that holds all the cards" she muttered.

The room dropped ten degrees lower than its normal cold, but saying something now would only be digging my own grave.

"What would you do if the marriage turns into something more than political?" I asked.

"Instead of asking me such questions how about you get back to work?" She walked towards the door to leave, but stayed a while longer. "And to answer your question...I wouldn't be lost if that's what your thinking" she muttered dangerously.

Her heels went clacking down the hallway and faded until I couldn't hear them anymore, I could also use a smoke but Nina wouldn't allow that during my working hours. My hands landed on the stack of papers Lili previously dropped on the floor and my eyes widened slightly in slight surprise.

Alphabetical order. Everything was organized.

* * *

~*Kazuya*~

* * *

She got back into the black car with tinted windows silently and Kazuya signaled the driver to head back to G-corporation as quickly as possible. He shut the little door that revealed the back of the driver's head promptly for privacy so he could talk with Lili momentarily.

"How did it go?" He asked simply.

She shrugged. "I don't think he's very happy with me yet, he's still sure that we slept together"

They both looked at each other with a slight depth of humor and knowing. Mutal attraction was definitely there, but they were both sure it was nothing more than lust and nothing less than a small hint of loneliness.

"Let him believe that then" Kazuya said while smoking. "It's partially true anyway"

Lili whirled on him. "Ehhh? What's that suppose to mean?" She asked slightly angry.

He smirked at her. "It's not really sex if I'm the one doing most of the work"

"There goes that ego of yours again" Lili said aloud. "So you mean to tell me that you weren't purring like I kitten when I—

"You were the one 'purring' not me" Kazuya automatically denied.

Lili giggled. "The blush on your face says it all"

"I am not!" He semi-yelled

She giggled uncontrollably at him. If he wasn't scolding her for getting in his way or doing something completely pointless, he acted like this, a hint of childness in his demeanor. To Lili's knowledge, she was pretty sure he didn't act this way around anyone else. _"This side of you...it isn't that bad"_ She smiled at the memory, she couldn't help but compare that time to this moment now.

Kazuya observed Lili's face more clearly when her smile slowly disappeared and something appeared to be bothering her.

"Did you find out something?" He asked her.

She returned her attention back to him and almost wanted to question his reasoning for asking that question, but didn't because the look in his eyes told her he knew something was wrong.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "They're together. Nina..and Jin" she told him.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow, after trying to get into that ice queen's pants and not succeeding. It baffled him how Jin managed. But that wasn't the real question that was nagging at the back of Kazuya's mind.

"It can't be helped. They've been working together ever since the start of Jin's reign...it was bound to happen at some point"

* * *

—*G-corporation: Sunset*—

* * *

Kazuya sighed slightly and glanced at Lili as she walked towards the back room of the office. He almost physically flinched when he stepped back into the place, but he was even more wary of the decision he was about to make. He had to keep reminding himself that he would just go with the flow with this, a first when it came to not thinking about the possible downfall of what he was about to do.

"Lili" he called.

She froze in the midst of putting on an oversized shirt of his, the sound of her first name rolling off his lips so easily catching her in surprise. Her eyes fell on him warily.

"Kazuya" she responded while walking towards him.

He might as well get it over with, his only excuse being that he was tired of seeing the same walls. "Grab your things, I'll leave you behind if you falter for even a second"

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

He turned his back towards her. "My home is more suitable for you stay in until Jin makes a decision. I'm tired of being here" he said calling the elevator up to their floor.

She blinked fully twice, she didn't know if her heart should've been pounding or if she should be worried in case word broke out on her location. If anything, she wanted to at least think things over but it didn't look like much of the thinking was happening in Kazuya's situation. She giggled at that thought, but she couldn't deny Kazuya's abilities when it came to fighting, he would maybe even prove to be a better protector than Jin.

Her hands grabbed at the light gray dress she had discarded on the floor and slipped it back on, leaving Kazuya's shirt folded neatly on his bed. Strapping on her shoes, she nodded at Kazuya when she was ready to leave, he looked at her for awhile longer before going down the elevator with Lili in tow.

She followed closely behind him without so much as a mis-step in her pace. He walked out into the cold air and stopped in front of a sleek black Mercedes and opened the passenger seat door for her, she stayed mindful of her head and sat inside. Despite her worries, she oddly felt calm and safe with him while with Jin she felt cautious and slightly agitated.

Like earlier for example, there was a connection between Nina and Jin. It was apparent because of the way Jin was acting, but Nina (as serious and cold as she is) acted like a young teen around him. Lili didn't know whether to feel bothered..or just weird. Not that it was her place anyway, she'd already shared a bed with his father. Just looking at the situation in a literal sense almost made her cringe, but she couldn't look at Kazuya as 'Jin's father' but as 'Kazuya'...nothing more nothing less.

As he drove, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was staring at him. The look she was giving him almost looked longing and sympathetic, it was slightly irritating. He narrowed his eyes in her general direction while still driving.

"Is there a reason why your staring?" He asked with a snarl almost.

She recoiled defensively. "Is there a problem with that?!"

He growled. "It's annoying"

"Annoying?! You should be glad I'm looking at you anyway! You should be use to so many women oogling at you anyway!" She hissed.

He smirked. "Oh? So that's why your angry? Women flock to me everyday, and you want me to yourself?" He teased.

"No one wants an old man..." Lili muttered hotly under her breath.

His foot crushed the brake pedal into the ground as the car screeched to a halt, lunging Lili's body forward (which she braced for).

She swiveled on him. "What do you think your doing?! You could've killed both of us just now!"

He ignored her and opened the door and stepped out of the car, slamming the car door in her face while she was still yelling at him. She huffed and sat back in her seat with a scowl on her face, she jumped when her side door opened and Kazuya yanked her out of the car with not much force.

"Kazuya! What the hell?!" She cursed as he threw her over his back.

He narrowed his eyes. "Your riding in the trunk" he said flatly.

Her nostrils flared as she started flailing rapidly in his grip. "No I am NOT riding in the trunk, I'll die before that you bastard!"

Her flailing made him loose his grip and drop her on the ground, taking the chance, she swiftly made it to the backseat of the car. Gritting his teeth, he was determined to shove her into the trunk so he wouldn't have to hear her ramblings. He bent down to grab her again ,but Lili quickly kicked her heel into his knee. Grunting, he stumbled forward and landed hard on Lili.

She squeeled and pulled at his raven hair.

"Onna!" He yelled furiously. "What do you think your doing?!"

A heavy blush invaded her cheeks as his head briefly rested in between her breast. Kazuya sighed and lifted his head gently and flexed his left hand, a shiver went down Lili's spine as a soft moan left her lips. The sound, enticing to Kazuya's ears, looked down to see his hand resting high up a thigh of hers. "Well isn't that just a coincidence..." He mused inwardly. "She all of a sudden has nothing to say when I have my hands on her"

Her breathing became labored as he stared down at her, the blush on her face growing deeper by the second. The slits on the sides of her dress made it easy for Kazuya's hands to roam, she had no idea how sexy and alluring the dress she was wearing was.

Frost settled in the corner of the car's windows as it settled on the side of the road. The car itself shook almost violently as the soft screams of a female erupted from inside of it, her nails dug into the male's back as he smirked the whole time. He smirked because he knew this is what she wanted all along.

* * *

~*Jin*~

* * *

I sprang up in my sheets, sweat dripping down my back and forehead. My breath came out heavy and fast as I looked around to see where I was. Sighing, my fears were put to rest when the familiar walls of my room and light sleeping of Nina put me at ease. My heart was racing, almost as if it was trying to jump out of my chest, air was escaping my lungs as I struggled to breathe. Flashbacks of the nightmare came into my mind at blurring and swirling visuals, taking my breath away as it came and went.

Dark, onyx wings as big as the sky stretched powerfully over me. The creatures back, rippling with muscle, turned towards me with someone being held in his arms. A woman, with blonde, icy locks stared up at him in awe and a form of love. As he held her in what seemed to be the gentlest way, blood seeped from the wounds he was creating on her flesh...she didn't seem to notice. The creature, finally seeming to know of my presence, shielded her from me as if I was a plague and shoved his hands deep in my chest. It's always after that point do I wake up, and my chest where he puts his hand through always burns.

As usual, Nina is still asleep when I wake up in the midst of my nightmares. At first, she was worried for me but now...it just became another routinely thing. I couldn't blame her for being use to it, I stopped worrying about it a long time ago...but it was odd how it was the same re-occurring dream every time. I cleared my thoughts of the nightmare and glanced at the clock to my side.

6:34am.

I groaned and snatched my bed sheets off myself. The white carpet underneath my feet padded my footsteps as I walked into the bathroom and quickly washed up, coming out with dark starched jeans, a deep red button up, and my black overcoat. The soft rising and falling of Nina's body let me know she was still asleep, even if she was still awake, she wouldn't question where I was going or why I'm leaving so early. I couldn't tell if she just trusted me a lot, or didn't care.

Whatever the reason, I'm leaving anyway.

It was cold as usual outside. My breath came in a long stream of mist, as if I was about to spit fire. My thoughts lingered, and eventually I found myself wondering about Rochefort. I leered at my own thoughts, she was right! It did seem like I hated her, I can't even call her by her first name in my mind. Besides that, my thoughts wondered back to the last time I saw her...the things I said, and the anger in her eyes. For some reason, it pained me to know that she was the one looking at me that way and not someone else.

It didn't matter. We were still getting married soon in no less than a week and she would have my last name behind hers. She would help me run Mishima Co. and I would help her keep hers under her wing and watchful eyes. No matter who else we take interest in, we would still be tied to each other at all times. My eyes drifted elsewhere into the distance of the bridge I was staring at, maybe I found that thought comforting, I would never be out of Lili's life no matter how much she might want me to be.

* * *

A/N: well this was unnaturally long o.o


End file.
